


It's Not So Easy On Easy Street

by Noenoe



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noenoe/pseuds/Noenoe
Summary: Daryl's captivity by Negan and what may or may not have happened during that time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> Walking Dead and all the character do not belong to me. I only play with them a little bit.
> 
> The song “Easy Street” is by Empire Boo Boo Kitty and do not belong to me either – thank god.

Most of the time Daryl Dixon really hated himself.

 

It was his fault Sophia died. He should have searched harder. She was just a little girl and failed her and he failed Carol.

 

It was his fault Lori Grimes died. Sure he did not care much for her. She was self-centred and lazy. She slept with her husband’s best friend and played the two men off against each other. But still he failed her. He should have stopped that prisoner, Andrew. Because after Andrew escaped, the little shit set off a series of events that ended with Lori going into labour and dying.

 

It was his fault Hershel died and they lost the prison. If he did not stop searching for that asshole, he would not have had the time to kidnap Hershel and murder him right in front of his daughters. No matter what Beth said, Daryl knew it was his fault.

 

Then he went and lost Beth. He could not even protect her. She was such a sweet kid, not really made for the world as it is now. He had one job. One fucking job and he let those bastards from Grady take her and watch as that crazy bitch, Dawn, kill her.

 

It was his fault that Carl nearly got raped and Rick had to tear a man’s throat out. He was the one who fell in with the Claimers and followed them around like a lost little puppy. He failed so many people, it is sometimes hard to keep track of.

 

His latest failure is Denise. One of the very few people Daryl were friendly with. That bastard Dwight shot her with his own bow. He never should have tried to help Dwight and the two women. He just should have left them in the dust. They stole his bike and his bow. And now Denise was dead. It felt as if he killed her himself. Silently following the trail left by Dwight and his friends, Daryl vowed that he would kill Dwight. At least he can avenge Denise.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Sitting in the box, Daryl fought to stay awake. He shoulder hurt like a son of a bitch. He failed again. He should have made sure Glenn, Rosita and Michonne left and were safe.

 

But Dwight shot him, and all four of them were now stuffed in this box, awaiting their fate. When the Saviours dragged them out and Daryl saw his friends, his heart nearly broke.

 

Then came Negan with his bat, Lucille, promising to kill one of them as to ensure the obedience of the rest of the group. A small part of Daryl hoped that Negan would not pick him, the bigger part of him begged Negan to end his suffering, to end his guilt. Deep down he knew it would not be that easy.

 

Through a fog of pain he had to watch Negan bash in Abraham’s head. At least the big guy won’t come back. In a moment of stupidity Daryl punched Negan. He knew he should not have done it. But the guy was taunting Rosita. And he hoped Negan would kill him. Instead the bastard murdered Glenn. Glenn still had so much to live for. Maggie is pregnant. He was going to be a father. Negan not only killed Glenn, but he destroyed Maggie, their child and their future. Daryl did not even put up much of a fight when Negan hauled him off as a prisoner.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Negan’s men dragged him to a doctor. The man removed the bullet and slapped a bandage over the wound. Dwight and some fat guy, aptly named Fat Joey, removed his clothes and dumped him in a small dark room. It seemed like days passed, but nobody came for him.

 

Some sick bastard started blasting one irritating song into his room.

_We're on easy street_

_And it feels so sweet_

_Cause the world is but a treat_

_When you're on easy street_

_And we're breaking out the good champagne_

_We're sitting pretty on the gravy train_

 

It played over and over. Daryl felt like chewing his own wrists open. Hoping he turned by the time the bastards came looking for him a walker would stumble out and hopefully take a chunk from Negan.

 

From time to time Dwight would open the door and throw a sandwich at him. If the bastard thought Daryl would refuse to eat the dog food sandwich, he was in for a surprise. The bastard clearly never really went hungry. Daryl knew about hunger and not even since the dead decided to not stay dead. Nope the Dixon household and its occupants knew all about poverty and hunger.

 

When he got the chance to escape, he took it. Did not turn out so well. The fuckers trapped him, Negan tried to threaten him with his bat and Fat Joey and the rest of the idiots proceeded to beat the shit out of him. They dragged him back to his cell, stripped him of his clothes and stood in a circle around Daryl. They were waiting for something, but Daryl refused to break, refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing that the punches and kicks hurt.

 

Fat Joey gave a half laugh.

 

“You know, Negan has all these rules. Rules that we have to live by. Rules that make the world both easier and harder at the same time.  Trade is a point system. You do your job, earn your points, and trade in your points for food, medicine, clothes.

Whenever you see Negan coming, get down on your knees and bow. Stay there until Negan leaves or he gives you permission to rise.

It may be harsh, it may be cruel. But this is how the world is now. Negan gave us back order and some semblance of normal life.

Everything is scarce and rare. That is why shit is so expensive.

You know what is the rarest of it all? Women and sex.

The one rule Negan never allows anybody to break is his No Rape Rule. Women are sacrosanct. If you can pay for it and she says yes, then it is Pussy City for one lucky guy.

Do you know how many points gets deducted for one dip in the honeypot? More than any of us make in three months.

So unless Negan takes pity on his and bestows a freebie, all we have left is our own hands.”

 

Daryl wished the fat bastard would shut the hell up and leave him alone. He would even settle to listen to that shit song. Why would he care about the points and sex and no raping? He had no intention of ever bowing down to Negan. There was one person in this world he would bow down to, begging her forgiveness, offering his life as payment for getting Glenn killed, and Negan was sure as shit not Maggie Greene Rhee.

 

As for sex and raping… he hated rapists and child molesters with a passion.

 

The Dixons may have been poor white trash, but not even his daddy forced women. Will Dixon whipped both his sons on a daily basis, but he never raised his hand towards his wife or any of his mistresses either.

 

He made sure to teach his boys there was no reason to take by force which was given freely by some women (even if you have to pay some women) and if all else fails, there is nothing wrong with your own two hands.

 

“Now Daryl, you may wonder why we are all still here? We have punished you for trying to escape. Negan likes you for some reason or the other. You are the first one he ever allowed to be so disrespectful towards him. Maybe he thinks he can train you, like we used to train puppies to become big bad attack dogs?

But that is not our problem and it’s certainly not your problem. We however do have a problem. All six of us have been without the pleasures of the flesh for a long time. To be more precise, we are all horny as fuck and none of us are able to afford a visit to Pussy City. Rape is forbidden. Punishable by death. But we still have a problem. We still need to dip our dicks in something wet and hot. This is where you come in, Daryl. Negan forbade rape, but he only said that the woman must be willing. He said nothing about men and you are a man…”

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

The six men took turns at Daryl, they shoved in and out, hard and fast. Daryl refused to cry out, he refused to let them see his pain and humiliation. But with each thrust a little bit more of Daryl died. At last they had their fill, they were unable to get their dicks up and they left Daryl, broken and naked on the floor. Covered in blood, spit, vomit and semen.

 

Sometime later Fat Joey returned with two others. They hosed him down, washing away the visible signs of their actions. Maybe they were afraid that Negan would come and visit his puppy and see what they had done. Afraid that Negan would not look too kindly on them for raping his puppy. After washing away their crime, they started that stupid fucking song AGAIN.

 

Daryl could not decide what was worse, the rape of his body or the mind fuck of that song.

 

Fat Joey came back, stared at him, before throwing a dog food sandwich on the floor. Somewhere between the millionth repetition of “we’re on easy street” and “we’re sitting pretty on the gravy train” Daryl finally fell asleep.

 

Fat Joey visited him three times, each time bringing a few of his friends. Each time the bastards took him hard and fast, leaving him bleeding, ripped and bruised.

 

Dwight came for him, dragging him to the doctor. Daryl kept silent. Even when Negan showed up and all the others sank down to their knees. Daryl refused to bend his knee. Negan showed him a nice room, with a bed and all the comforts of home. Daryl knew what the bastard wanted. He wanted him to take a knee and call himself Negan.

 

Daryl Dixon may only be a redneck, he may have grown up with nothing, unloved and unwanted, ignored by this mother, abused by his drunken father, neglected by his big brother.

A nobody on the fast track to nowhere. But he still had his pride.

 

“So Daryl. Who. Are. You?” Negan really hoped that Daryl would sink down on his knees and tell him that his name is Negan. He wanted the redneck. The man was one tough son of a bitch. Rick Grimes folded like a wet paper napkin. There is no fight left in that wimp. The redhead had been tough, telling him to suck his nuts. But he was not as tough and resilient as this man in front of him, even the Asian kid had more balls than the red head.

But Dixon was special. He really wanted Dixon at his side. Daryl was able to think on his feet, ready to follow orders from those he trusted, but able to decide if the order was a bad one and not afraid to say it. It has been a long time since anybody defied him the way the hunter does and deep down Negan liked it. “Daryl.”

The word left Daryl’s mouth. A part of him wanted to piss Negan off. Piss him off so much that he kills Daryl. Maybe Daryl’s blood would be enough to atone for his failures and mistakes. If there was a heaven and Daryl made it there, maybe his death would be enough so that all those he failed would not judge him too harshly and make him feel welcome.

 

But Negan did not kill Daryl he only sent him back to his cell. Dwight lingered, telling him about himself, his wife Sherry and her sister Tina. How Negan offered to marry Tina, so that she could get the medicine she needs. How they decided the price was too high and they fled. Meeting Daryl in the woods, Tina’s death and their decision to rob Daryl and come back to Negan. Negan wanted to kill Dwight, but Sherry offered herself to save his life. After a moment Daryl nodded. “I get it. I get why you kneeled. You got somebody. But that is why I can’t kneel.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Time passed slowly for Daryl in his captivity. Negan set Daryl to work, mopping the floors, picking up garbage, tending to the walkers on the line. Every night Daryl was shoved back into his cell and every so often Fat Joey and a group of his friends would pay him a visit, beat him until he had no fight left in his body, before raping him until their lust were sated. He was dragged to Alexandria and used as a pack animal and warning to Rick. Daryl could not look Rick in his eyes. He was ashamed because he caused the deaths of Glenn and Abraham, he was afraid to see the accusation in Rick’s eyes. And he was ashamed because he was nothing but a slave for Negan and a whore for some of his men.

 

One morning he was sent with a tray of food to Negan’s rooms. He nearly dropped the food and attack Negan when he found Carl there. Later Negan punished a man who had contact with one of Negan’s wives. The woman used to be married to this guy. Daryl learned first-hand what really happened to Dwight’s face and a moment’s compassion burned for the bastard.

 

He was cleaning the courtyard when Negan and Carl appeared again. With his usual don’t care attitude Daryl threatened Negan. He already failed so many people, but he will be damned if he let Negan kill Carl, but the sadistic bastard promised that he was only returning Carl home, he likes Carl just like he likes Daryl. Daryl was shoved back into his cell. Curling up in a corner Daryl waited for his dogfood sandwich and the subsequent visit from Fat Joey and his friends. He knew they would come later. It’s been a while and Daryl saw the looks Fat Joey gave him. Daryl nearly suffered from a heart attack when a note was slipped underneath the door, telling to go, urging him to escape.

 

Daryl took his chance. He would rather go back to Alexandria and face Rick and Maggie and beg their forgiveness, maybe the intel he could provide would be helpful. Maybe they would be able to forgive him enough to allow him to stay, but if they can’t he would leave, go back to Georgia and try and survive alone. Daryl took great joy in stealing Dwight’s clothes, eating his peanut butter and destroying his little carved wooden figures.

 

On the outside Daryl gave a small smile when he saw the motorcycles, dressed as one of them, he could get away. A feral grin spread across his face when Fat Joey stepped around the corner, munching on what seemed to be a BLT sandwich.

 

As soon as the fat bastard recognized Daryl he started blubbering, telling Daryl they all did what they did just to live. Most of the times Daryl felt very guilty when he had to kill a human, he felt nothing for the walkers. It was a mercy taking them out, but he hated killing humans. Daryl enjoyed beating Fat Joey to death, he kept on thinking the raping bastard was not so tough without his friends. When he was finally done, there was nothing left of Fat Joey’s head. Daryl spat at the body of one of his rapists, snarling “It ain’t about just living.” The fat fuck had the gall to wear Rick’s Python on his hip, Daryl removed it, vowing to return the Python to Rick.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

There was a moment of silence, Rick stared at the man coming towards him. He never thought he would see Daryl again. These past two months have been hell without Daryl Dixon in their camp. Rick knew they don’t appreciate the hunter enough.

 

Sometimes he just slips through the cracks and they tend to forget about him. But Daryl always puts the needs of others before his own. Rick lost count the times Daryl saved their lives, even now, he would wait until everybody filled their plates before he would serve himself. Daryl always made sure the children were served first, then the women, then the men and if there was any food left, Daryl would serve himself.

 

Neither man said anything when Rick took back his beloved Python from Daryl.

They were quiet when Rick drew Daryl in for a hug.

A hug that welcomed him back.

A hug that asked him if Negan did not hurt him too much.

A hug begging his forgiveness for allowing the situation with Negan to get out of hand.

A hug promising revenge for the deaths of Denise, Abraham and Glenn.

A hug promising Negan that soon enough he will meet the real Daryl Dixon, the Daryl Dixon that took out a bridge full of walkers to save a family and killed a tank for destroying their home.

Rick was not too sure if Negan really wanted to meet that Daryl Dixon.

Daryl Dixon welcomed back the part of him that destroyed a tank, the feral man he used to be. He already destroyed Fat Joey, soon enough all the fat bastard’s friends would suffer the same fate, he might just spare Dwight’s life, but Negan? Negan’s life is forfeit. Negan will soon suffer a fate worse than death, Daryl will make sure of it. Daryl Dixon gave a small smile as a picture of a dead, well dead-ish Negan enters his mind. A Negan who is chained in front of the gates to Alexandria as a warning for all future tin despots. A Negan with his beloved Lucille shoved up his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the character of Daryl Dixon and hate doing what I did to him. But I just wondered, there seems to be quite a few more men than women in their group and Negan tends to “marry” all the pretty ones. Also taking into account Negan’s draconian laws and points system, as well as his ban on rape (which is about the only good thing about Negan) what do all those horny lonely men do? We all know what horny sailors did whilst at sea, and this seems that the men in Negan’s camp would alleviate their hormones by circumventing the No Rape Rule as well as the points system. It does seem as if the No Rape Rule applies only to women and not to weaker men or to prisoners.


End file.
